


TommyInnit hit the ground too hard.

by ratboijoob



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboijoob/pseuds/ratboijoob
Summary: Tommy kills himself. Everyone sucks.TW – suicide and everything that comes with that mindset, vague description of Dream abusing Tommy during exile.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 285





	TommyInnit hit the ground too hard.

Tommy stands at the edge of the cliff, feeling nothing but resignation and the usual dull exhaustion. This has to happen, he's done.

There's no point anymore.  
No one to miss him, he's burnt the few bridges he had. (Literally, in the Nether.)  
All hope is gone.  
He's fucking done.

Wilbur is dead to their neglectful father's hand after blowing their home, his ghost an empty husk of whay used to be his big brother.

Tubbo exiled him for something everyone on the server had done, called him selfish, didn't visit fucking ONCE.

Technoblade, another brother, killed his best friend and spawned withers, visiting him exile only to mock him.

Philza Minecraft, someone who swore to protect him, yet again ignored Tommy for his older, better brother. He was always the least favourite.

Dream caused his exile. The fucker pretended to be his friend while abusing him, beating and mocking him and telling him his friends hate him (is he really wrong?) and giving him just enough affection to keep him pliant.   
'It's not your time to die yet, Tommy.'  
That's what he had said.  
He controlled even that. Tommy let him control even that.  
Not anymore.  
This? This was all up to Tommy.

Or destiny.  
Who knows.  
Either way, Thesus takes a step and completes the story.

[TommyInnit hit the ground too hard.]

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I AM PROJECTING  
> sorry for this.
> 
> If any creators even hint they're uncomfortable with this sort of work, I will take it down ASAP.  
> Please let me know if they have.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Go get a glass of water. And, if you're reading this sort of thing, probably therapy too.


End file.
